Печенье в виде животных
by dozdik24
Summary: Фродо и Сэм одним солнечным днем идут на пикник...


**Название:** Печенье в виде животных (Animal Crackers)

**Автор****:** Ivory Bride (rosebridejaya yahoo. com)

**Переводчик:** Екатерина (angel_girl_17 rambler. ru)

**Пейринг:** Фродо/Сэм

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Саммари:** Фродо и Сэм одним солнечным днем идут на пикник...

**Примечание 1:** Ни автор, ни переводчик не на что не претендуют, все герои принадлежат их правообладателям.

**Примечание 2:** И автор, и переводчик будут рады получить отзывы =)

**Разрешение на перевод:** Запрос автору отправлен, ответ до сих пор не получен.

Фродо Бэггинса разбудил яркий луч света, обжигавший глаза. Он зажмурился, застонал и натянул одеяло себе на голову. Было уже, по крайней мере, девять утра. Он заспался – снова. Поворчав, он сполз с кровати и оделся, с некоторым напряжением и слишком энергично. Фродо улыбнулся, на сердце потеплело, как только он почувствовал запах недавно испеченных булочек, который доносился из кухни. Это была единственная вещь, которая вытащила Фродо из комнаты. Впрочем, не только она, еще предвкушение увидеть улыбающееся лицо Сэма этим утром.

Как и ожидалось, Сэмуайз Гэмджи был на кухне, где энергично вынимал вторую партию булочек из печи.

«Сэм, ты готовишь?»

Сэм подпрыгнул и уронил булочки. Он, очевидно, не слышал, как вошел Фродо.

«О, мистер Фродо!» - он обернулся весь красный и поднял несчастные булочки с земли. Фродо улыбнулся ему.

«Да… Я просто только что подумал, что булочки будут вкуснее, чем сейчас, если…. Я видел в саду прекрасные ягоды черники… О, я надеюсь, Вы не будете возражать если я возьму их?» Сэм запаниковал, испуганно и умоляюще посмотрел он на улыбающегося Фродо. Улыбка хозяина стала шире.

«Я не возражаю, Сэм. С тех пор как могу лакомиться булочками». Фродо подошел к окну и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. Он внимательно оглядел окрестности прежде, чем повернуться к Сэму, который был занят тем, что остужал булочки.

«Сэм, у меня идея. Давай на ланч устроим себе пикник. Сегодня прекрасный день, и нам обоим не помешает свежий воздух. Что скажешь?»

Лицо Сэма оживилось, и он широко улыбнулся.

«Это отличная идея, сэр! Я соберу корзину для пикника. Ммм, а где она кстати?»

«Эээ, вообще-то, Сэм, у меня ее нет».

Сэм открыл рот. «У вас нет корзины для пикника? Но это же ужасно!» Он оглядел комнату, подыскивая что-нибудь, что можно использовать и наткнулся на старую, но чистую скатерть, покрывавшую столешницу.

«Мы можем завернуть все в нее и завяжем веревкой. Больше все равно ничего подходящего нет». Фродо пожал плечами.

«Что ж, я никогда не думал, что мне нужна будет корзина для пикника». Но пораженное лицо Сэма заставило его переосмыслить свои слова, и он поспешно добавил: «Куплю себе такую, как только увижу».

Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Сэм снует по комнате, собирая баночки и столовые приборы, снова возвращаясь к столу и укладывая их в самодельную корзину. Простодушный юный хоббит казался таким беспечным… так страстно он желал услужить своему хозяину. Фродо любил его за это. Не столько за услужливость, сколько за само отношение. Он любил манеру Сэма всегда создавать ему комфортные условия в любых передрягах. Любил взволнованное сияние глаз Сэма, когда он внимательно читал вслух, останавливаясь всякий раз, чтобы спросить как прочитать то или иное длинное слово. Он любил всё в своем садовнике, своем Сэме.

«Мистер Фродо?» - Сэм завязал «корзину для пикника» - «Все готово». Фродо кивнул.

«Прекрасно. Куда отправимся? Как насчет речушки немного южнее отсюда?»

«Звучит замечательно, сэр. Там хорошо, тенисто и тихо, и никто не побеспокоит, если Вы понимаете, о чем я». Фродо улыбнулся. Глаза Сэма просияли, щеки порозовели, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Два хоббита вышли за дверь и вскоре были на пути к реке.

День был теплым, и легкий ветерок резвился среди деревьев, шелестел листвой и перебирал волосы на головах двух юных хоббитов. Да, это был прекрасный день. И, находясь в компании друг друга, они чувствовали себя в десять раз лучше. Пока они шли вдоль берега реки, все время держали в поле зрения хорошее место для пикника. Сэм шел на некотором расстоянии от реки, предпочитая тень деревьев пугающе глубокой воде. Фродо же умел плавать и поэтому шел ближе к кромке воды, время от времени высматривал в ней рыбу или любовался водяными лилиями. Он остановился, заходя в тень ивы, откуда была видна нижняя часть русла реки.

«Давай остановимся здесь, Сэм», - предложил Фродо, - «здесь прекрасный вид на воду и мы можем помочить ноги в реке». Сэм скептически посмотрел на воду.

«А это безопасно, мистер Фродо? Эти потоки? Не доверяю я воде». Фродо улыбнулся.

«Я знаю, Сэм. Все в порядке. Я бы не привел тебя в опасные воды».

Глаза Сэма смягчились, и он осторожно спустился к берегу. Он крепко схватился за руку Фродо и стоял за ним, поглядывая на воду через плечо хозяина. Вода здесь была мелкая, наверное, где-то по пояс Сэму, если бы он зашел в нее.

Улыбка озарила лицо Сэма, когда он увидел прекрасные водяные лилии, плавающие на поверхности воды.

«Ну, хорошо, давайте расположимся здесь, под ивой, да, мистер Фродо?» Фродо кивнул.

«Да, в тени». Улыбаясь, он помогал Сэму распаковывать «корзину», доставая баночки с клубничным вареньем, которое Сэм варил сам, хлеб домашней выпечки и булочки. Крошечный мешочек лежал в углу «корзины», но Сэм не дал Фродо открыть его прямо сейчас. Хоббиты решили вымыть руки перед едой в прохладных водах реки. Фродо смотрел, как Сэм сложил ладони и выпил из них глоток чистой воды. Озорная улыбка обозначилась на его лице, когда он видел, как Сэм дурачится в воде, создавая пальцами рябь, будто знакомясь с рекой. Он снова мельком взглянул в воду. Она была только по пояс, и небольшой толчок беды бы не наделал. Пока Сэм стоял, завороженный водой, Фродо тихо придвинулся к нему…

*Всплеск*

Сэм испуганно вскрикнул прежде, чем упал лицом в воду. Однако его голова быстро поднялась над водой, и он, брызгая слюной, отплевывался. Довольный собой Фродо стоял на коленях на берегу.

«О, прости меня, Сэм. Мои руки вдруг перестали меня слушаться и совсем беспричинно толкнули тебя», - он хмыкнул, - «как водичка?» Его улыбка исчезла в тот момент, когда недобро сверкнули глаза Сэма. Сэм улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой, но по глазам было видно, что он что-то задумал. Фродо попытался подняться и убежать, но было поздно. Сэм выскочил на каменистый берег, настиг Фродо, и, перехватив его вокруг талии, бросил в воду.

Хоббиты вынырнули из воды, мокрые и смеющиеся. Руки Сэма все еще были на талии Фродо, но хоббит этого не замечал. Они вместе смеялись, забавляя друг друга, но, не замечая, как близко находились сейчас их тела. Когда смех утих, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Сэм заметил, что его объятия с Фродо были слишком тесными. Он покраснел и убрал руки от хозяина. Оба избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза, и некоторое время неловко и молча стояли, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу и увидел, как косяк пескарей нырнул в водоросли.

Фродо было неуютно от этого молчания. Он посмотрел на Сэма и улыбнулся.

«Сэм, твои волосы так отросли», - сказал он мягко, и его рука скользнула в загрязненные блондинистые вьющиеся волосы Сэма. «Тебе придется подстричься. А то они всегда будут путаться, как сейчас». Пальцы Фродо задержались в волосах Сэма, и он не мог отвести взгляд и не улыбаться тому, кого любил. Их взгляды встретились. Фродо покраснел, а Сэм закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к ладони Фродо, которая погладила его щеку. Это было так, словно мир на миг застыл, и все вдруг стало неважным, но им обоим хотелось большего. Сэм шагнул ближе к Фродо и посмотрел ему в глаза. Невозможно было отвести взгляд, и Фродо заметил, что в Сэме что-то изменилось. Это был вдумчивый, серьезный взгляд, которого не было раньше, и Фродо он понравился. Они склонились друг другу, и Фродо, прикрыв глаза, прошептал:

«Сэм…»

И все слова иссякли, когда губы хоббитов впервые соприкоснулись. Фродо расслабился, и почувствовал, как Сэм взял его за руку. Он впервые ощутил это удивительное чувство, которое искал всю жизнь: любовь. Мягкое прикосновение Сэма имело бархатистый вкус меда и облаков. Сэм пах солнечным светом и черникой. Его ресницы пощекотали щеку Фродо, заставив его хихикнуть, как ребенка. Сэм отстранился и улыбнулся Фродо.

«Вы только что хихикнули, сэр?»

Фродо рассмеялся, и его сердце взорвалось любовью и весельем. Притянув Сэма за шею, он тесно прижался к нему. Отсмеявшись, Фродо ответил:

«Да, Сэмуайз, полагаю это так».

Сэм засмеялся и поцеловал Фродо в лоб, затем улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. Озорным блеском сверкнули глаза Фродо, он взял Сэма за талию и повернул его, заставляя привалиться спиной к берегу реки. Вопрос промелькнул в глазах Сэма. Фродо только улыбнулся и сильнее прижал его к берегу, перебирая пальцами пуговицы на рубашке Сэма. Он посмотрел в лицо Сэма и мягко прошептал:

«Я никогда не знал, что ты чувствовал то же самое». Он подарил Сэму короткий и нежный поцелуй, потом глубоко вдохнул и безмятежно рассмеялся, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь моментом. Сэм притянул его к себе так близко, как мог, и теперь они крепко обнимали друг друга. Сэм поцеловал губы Фродо сладко и глубоко. Их рты двигались почти лениво, растягивая удовольствие, и Фродо затерялся в ощущении чуда и любви. Он улыбнулся после поцелуя, и припал лбом ко лбу Сэма, целуя его в нос.

«Я люблю тебя, Сэмуайз Гэмджи, всем сердцем и душой». Сэм покраснел, пока Фродо покрывал поцелуями его лоб, нос и щеки.

«Я тоже люблю Вас, мистер Фродо. Всегда любил, и всегда буду любить».

Фродо улыбнулся этим словам. Он знал, что они от самого сердца, как и его собственные. Он провел рукой по волосам Сэма и взглянул за него, заметив невдалеке «пикниковое» покрывало с оставленной на нем едой.

«Сэм», - он усмехнулся, - «мы так и не пообедали».

Сэм одарил Фродо отчаянной улыбкой и поцеловал упоительным поцелуем. Его глаза сказали Фродо, что он хочет большего. Фродо улыбнулся.

«Не беспокойся, мы продолжим немного позже…», - озорно проговорил он, целуя Сэма в шею.

«А пока мне бы хотелось добраться до еды раньше, чем это сделают муравьи». Сэм рассмеялся.

«Полагаю, вы правы, мистер Фродо. Только не оставляйте меня…если вы понимаете о чем я, сэр».

Фродо улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал Сэма, обнадеживая его.

«Конечно, не оставлю. Мы вместе теперь, и каждый день до конца нашей жизни будет как сегодняшний».

Лицо Сэма просветлело. Он крепко обнял Фродо и снова поцеловал его.

«Ну, что ж, давайте есть. Мне так интересно, какими получились булочки».

Хоббиты вылезли из реки, оставляя за собой мокрый след, уселись они на «пикниковое» покрывало, и вокруг каждого образовался мокрый круг на клетчатой материи.

Фродо потянулся за булочкой, под взглядом Сэма намазал ее небольшую ее часть маслом. Он осторожно откусил кусочек и медленно прожевал его, смакуя каждую крошку и наслаждаясь всем кусочком.

«Превосходно», - проглотив, сказал Фродо. Сэм просиял от гордости, затем потянулся за хлебом и клубничным вареньем. Фродо улыбнулся и сосредоточил свое внимание на намазывании всей булочки маслом. Когда он снова поднял глаза, то рассмеялся, глядя на Сэма, когда тот закончил возиться с вареньем. Он как-то умудрился намазать его не только на хлеб, но и себе на шею, щеки, нос и лоб.

«Сэм, ты весь в варенье! Как такое могло случиться?»

Сэм поднял глаза, все еще не понимая, что был покрыт ароматной клубничной липкостью. Он потрогал свое лицо, ощущая на руке варенье, и нечаянно еще больше испачкал правую щеку.

«О, я даже не заметил! Я просто намазывал хлеб вареньем и немного замарал им пальцы, и… ну и ладно, но потом стала зудеть шея, и я почесал ее, замарав вареньем, а потом муха села мне на нос и я ее прихлопнул, снова замарав себя, а потом… О, Эльберет, я что правда весь в варенье?»

Фродо улыбался, подвигаясь к Сэму, потупив взор. Он приподнял подбородок любимого, заглядывая ему в глаза. Улыбаясь, Фродо сладко поцеловал Сэма, потом немного склонил голову и слизал варенье с его шеи. Сэм густо покраснел, но не протестовал. Фродо посмотрел Сэму в глаза, ища в них одобрением своих действий. Сэм улыбнулся, и Фродо понял, что все хорошо.

Он продолжил слизывать клубничное варенье со щек, носа и лба Сэма.

Он был немного разочарован, когда варенье закончилось, но поцеловал губы Сэма, и это подняло ему настроение. Еда снова лежала в одиночестве, всеми позабытая, пока два хоббита обнимались, обретя свое счастье.

Лежа в руках Сэма, Фродо чувствовал тепло и негу. Он шептал Сэму на ушко слова любви, но остановился, когда краем глаза заметил что-то на земле.

Крошечный мешочек, который прежде Сэм не дал ему открыть, лежал оставленный на земле.

«Сэм, а что в той крохотной котомке?» - спросил Фродо, указывая на мешочек. Сэм повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и улыбнулся.

«Ах, это? Это был сюрприз, однако я думаю, что уже можно открыть его». И Сэм передал мешочек Фродо.

«Давайте, сэр, открывайте!» - он таинственно улыбнулся и терпеливо ждал. Фродо приподнял брови и взял мешочек. Он развязал маленький бант и позволил ткани самой распасться. Внутри обнаружился подарок, Фродо улыбнулся и взял один. В середине мешочка лежали печенья в виде животных домашней выпечки.

«Правда, они милые, мистер Фродо? Я сам их испек», - с гордостью сказал Сэм. Фродо смеялся, рассматривая олифанта, которого он достал.

«Они очень милые, Сэм. Ты сам их вылепил? Очень талантливо это было сделано». Он улыбнулся и откусил голову олифанту.

«О, мистер Фродо, Вы убили его! Бедный олифант…» - Сэм улыбнулся и выхватил оставшийся кусочек олифанта у Фродо.

«Мы должны отпустить его, чтобы он нашел себе леди-олифанта и они завели детишек, как бы хотелось это увидеть».

Фродо улыбнулся сам себе. У Сэма было такое богатое воображение.

«Не думаю, что он сможет сделать это в ближайшее время, Сэм», - сказал Фродо, - «но если мы оставим его здесь и подождем сколько будет нужно, он сможет скакать верхом на спине муравья», - и он рассмеялся.

«О, чепуха, мистер Фродо! Мы позволим ему самому выбрать свой путь». И с этими словами Сэм подбросил надкусанного олифанта в воздух, позволяя ему упасть там, где будет угодно. Он приземлился на голову Фродо, но была это случайность или это подстроил Сэм, так и осталось тайной.

Фродо рассмеялся, стряхнув его с головы, олифант ударился о землю, но был тут же собран смеющимся Сэмом.

«О, мистер Фродо, я не хотел, чтобы он упал Вам на голову. Честно! Также как и Вы не хотели толкать меня в воду!»

Фродо посмеялся и рассмотрел другое творение Сэма. Через некоторое время он понял, что это был дракон с тремя ногами, уродливой головой, и с крыльями, одно из которых было меньше другого. Сэм заметил критическое выражение на лице хозяина и выхватил у него дракона, запихнул его себе в рот, и тут же ухватился за Фродо, потеряв равновесие, пока выхватывал дракона.

«Дракон был хорош, это было очень красивое создание!», - проговорил Сэм с полным ртом.

«О, так это был дракон? Он выглядел как ты, когда еще спишь утром», - подразнил Сэма Фродо. Сэм только мило улыбнулся, придумав свою шутку.

«О, но мистер Фродо, он не должен был быть похож на меня, я придумал его, смотря на вас, когда вы перебрали с пивом».

Фродо рассмеялся и бросил печеньем в Сэма, задев его по носу. Сэм поймал его у самой земли и бросил обратно Фродо, попав ему в лоб.

Смеясь и дурачась, Фродо в последний раз бросил печеньем в Сэма. Сэм поймал его ртом и с улыбкой прожевал.

«Хм, на вкус как земля», - проговорил он. «Наверное, не нужно было его ронять на землю».

«Да, и если бы ты не запустил им мне в лоб, он не упал бы на землю», - отметил Фродо.

«Но если бы Вы не увернулись и он не пролетел мимо Вас, то не упал бы на землю».

«Почему я должен был позволить ему попасть в меня?»

«Не знаю. Вы могли бы испытать какое-то особенное чувство сегодня».

Фродо улыбнулся. «О, я и так чувствую себя чудесно сегодня, но не настолько, чтобы позволить тебе кидаться в меня сделанным из теста драконом».

«Что ж, тогда Ваши чувства на сегодня все-таки остались неполными».

Фродо улыбнулся и наклонился к Сэму.

«Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, как мне хорошо сегодня? - спросил он Сэма, даря ему быстрый поцелуй.

«Да, да, хочу, мистер Фродо. И как же Вам хорошо сегодня?» - озорно спросил Сэм. Фродо схватил его за руки и поцеловал упоительным поцелуем.

«Сегодня я чувствую себя просто прекрасно! Никогда раньше я не был так счастлив, и это ты сделал меня таким. Спасибо, Сэм». Он провел рукой по все еще влажным волосам Сэма.

«Я люблю тебя». Сэм улыбнулся и, казалось, окунулся в глубину глаз Фродо.

«Я тоже Вас люблю», - прошептал он, затем усмехнулся, кое о чем подумав.

«Я вот о чем думаю – ну ведь не всегда наша жизнь будет такой, как сейчас?», - спросил он.

Фродо засмеялся.

«Полагаю, что нет. Но мне нравятся некоторые вещи, которых не было прежде в наших жизнях». И он прижался к Сэму и положил голову ему на плечо.

«Мне тоже, сэр. Мне тоже».

Хоббиты стояли счастливые и умиротворенные, покоясь в объятиях друг друга. Вода блестела под солнцем, они держались друг за друга и мечтали о будущем. Счастье лежало у них перед глазами, и они могли держать друг друга за руку и целоваться в любое время, когда бы им этого хотелось.

Конец.


End file.
